


Spanking

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Donatello, Chubby!Donatello, Doggy Style, M/M, Spanking, Turtlecest (TMNT), Weight Gain, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: After a rough patrol, Raph punishes his brother, taking advantage of Donnie's recent weight gain.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Raphael and Donatello [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/432241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to be a spanking fit for a while and inspired by Plastron's Chubby!Don, I came up with this, enjoy!

He knew he’d put on some winter weight, with the little training and the empty calories, but he hadn’t realised how much it had affected him until he went on patrol tonight. He’d struggled to keep up with his brothers and been knocked down far too many times when they’d come across a small gang, resulting in all of his brothers having to save his hide and for them to retreat, to prevent any harm befalling the purple banded ninja.

He’d taken the tongue lashing from Leo and all he wanted to do after that was go to bed, to sleep away this awful night, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

“Ya’ really fucked up tonight Don.” Raph said as the two entered their shared bedroom. 

“I’ve already had the lecture from Leo, I don’t need it from you too Raph.” Donnie sighed as he removed his bo staff, placing it against the wall, before he began to remove the rest of his gear. 

“I ain’t gonna lecture ya’ Donnie.” Raph said as he also started to remove his gear, throwing it on the floor, unlike the neat pile Donnie was folding his into. 

“Good, because-”

“I ain’t gonna do anything for ya’, but ya’ gonna do something for me, something ta’ show me how sorry you are about tonight.” Raph said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his legs slightly parted. Donnie rolled his eyes.

_ Ah, yes. The blowjob. Raphael’s favourite way to receive an apology.  _

“Come over here and bend over my knees.” Raph said, causing Donnie to freeze up and a confused look to cross his face. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“ _ What?” _

“I said, come over here and bend over my knees.” Raph repeated. 

Donatello continued to remain frozen to the spot. What exactly was Raph planning on doing to him? Spank him? The thought was almost enough to make him laugh, but his brother’s expression was very serious.

“Um, okay.” Donnie walked over to his brother, watching his golden eyes sparkle as he got into position as requested. 

Donnie tried not to put too much of his body weight on his brother, feeling very self-conscious after tonight. He could feel his brother’s eyes on his backside and wondered just how much longer he was going to be ogled before Raph actually did anything.

Almost sensing his mate’s impatience, Raph’s hand came up and stroked the curve of Donnie’s backside before his hand came down on him, the smack causing the fat there to ripple and a shock of pleasure to go straight to Don’s cock. 

_ “Raph!” _

“Mm, ya’ gonna get a hell of a spanking tonight Donnie-boy.” Raph said before bringing his hand down on him again and again and again...

The feeling of his flesh rippling after being hit made Donnie’s face flush deeply, he knew he’d put on a bit of weight recently, but he didn’t think about how his weight had distributed, especially not about how much of his weight had gone straight to his backside, but apparently Raph had noticed.

“I know Leo’s been ridin’ ya’ about all the weight ya’ put on but  _ fuck  _ if I ain’t seeing the benefits from here.” Raph said as he rubbed a hand over one reddened globe.

“R...Raph.” Donnie stuttered as he blushed and wiggled on his brother’s knee, the friction of that movement making Donnie drop down.

“You’ve got a great ass for this.” And with that, Raph’s hand came down on his brother again, churring as his hand hit soft flesh. 

Donnie lost count of the number of times he was spanked, he was losing himself to the pleasurable feeling that came after each spanking, trying to ignore the pool of his sperm collecting on the floor. 

“Surprise ya’ can even feel my hand under all of this.” Raph said as he smacked the purple banded turtle even harder before grabbing as much of one cheek as he could in his hand. 

_ “Raphie!”  _ Donnie cried out. The sound of his name and the feeling of his brother’s delicious ass in his hand had Raph’s cock coming out of hiding, which tapped against Donnie’s side.

With one hand still holding the meaty flesh of his brother’s behind, his other hand searched the bed for his discarded belt, retrieving the small bottle of lube from it. Opening it with one hand he poured some of the lube over his brother’s exposed asshole.

Donnie churred lowly as Raph pressed a finger into him, not waiting for him to adjust as the whole length pressed in. Raph’s finger moved roughly in and out of his brother, whilst his other hand continued to squeeze his mate’s cheek, mushing it around like dough, much to Donnie’s embarrassment.

Eventually a second finger was pressed into Donatello, prepping him further, the fingers brushing against his prostate.

“Raph,  _ please _ .”

Raph pulled his fingers out of his brother, slapping his ass one more time, enjoying the way it shook and the choked cry coming from Donnie, before ordering his brother onto the bed.

“On ya’ hands and knees.” 

Donnie did what he was told and even though he ached, he moved quickly, getting into position and waiting for whatever his brother was going to do to him next. 

The bed dipped as Raph knelt behind him, heat radiating off his skin and onto Donnie, making him shiver in anticipation. Raph’s hand came down on him again before stroking the area he’d just hit. He repeated this action several times before Donnie felt Raph’s erection press against him. 

Slowly, Raph lined himself up and pressed into Don’s ready body, enjoying the slow slide into him as he pulled Donnie back towards him by his fleshy hips.

Despite how rough Raph had just been with his mate, his first few thrusts into him were gentle, although to Donnie, it still felt rough, every time Raph’s hips hit his backside, his  _ abused  _ backside, the residual pain shocked through him and straight to his dick. 

“Oh god,  _ Raphie.”  _ Donnie churred. 

Spurred on by Donnie’s churring and moaning, Raph began thrusting into his brother faster and harder. 

“Oh, fuck...fuck that’s  _ hot.”  _ Raph churred, watching his brother’s ass jiggle every time he thrust into him and when their flesh smacked against each other.

“Raph,  _ please.”  _ Donnie moaned, aching for his brother to take care of him, due to the speed and hardness of the other turtle’s thrusts, Donnie needed both of his hands to keep him upright. 

“Don’t worry Don...I’m gonna...take care of ya’.” Raph said between his thrusts but made no move to touch his brother. 

Looking at Donnie’s ass shake every time their skin came into contact just wasn’t enough for Raph anymore, so he took to spanking him again, taking it in turns with which cheek got the force of his open palm. 

Raph’s thick cock pressing against his prostate with each thrust and his palm coming down on his ass, was too much for Donnie. Despite no friction against his dick, he came, hard enough to see stars behind his closed eyes. 

Raph caught him around the middle, preventing him from falling onto the bed. The red banded turtle thrust into his brother wildly, racing towards his climax. 

“Fuck...fuck... _ Don.”  _ Raph cried out as he came, pressing himself as close as he could to his mate.

When Raph finally let him go, Donnie fell face forward onto the bed and groaned lowly. 

“I can’t feel my ass…” Donnie mumbled into the pillow, afraid to move position onto his back. 

“Mm, don’t worry...I’ll feel it for ya’.” Raph said as he ran a hand over Donnie’s bruised behind and chuckled at the groan and churr the action pulled out of his brother. 


End file.
